Do My Homework
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Hermione felt particularly lazy this day and sees what she can do to get Harry to do her homework for her.


**Do My Homework**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. All I own is this unique one-shot.

**Author's Note:** This story is basically a Squib!Harry and Muggle!Hermione whom never gone to Hogwarts. They grew up like normal children, becoming friends in Primary School and remained very close ever since without magic introducing itself into their lives. This is something of a random thing that popped in my mind and I basically started typing down what my mind was imagining up.

* * *

"Who's Minazuki Juuzou?"

"No one important," she answers, "Just a false name I was thinking of if I was raised in Japan."

"Why would you do that? Thinking of traveling abroad to Japan?"

She sends a smile to her boyfriend. "Maybe. Would you join me?"

"Where you go, babe, I'm right behind you."

She scoffs, giving him a light smack on his light muscled chest. "You like my cute ass better, Harry."

"You do have a cute ass... I love to grope it every time we make out, Hermione."

Nineteen year olds Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in college, attending a university in Oxford. It was a great place to go to if you wanted to succeed. Harry and Hermione have been friends ever since they were young children in Primary school. Harry lived with the Dursleys for the first seven years of his life, when Harry had been abandoned by them on his eighth birthday. Hermione's parents took him in and ever since, Harry had lived with the Grangers.

Of course, this story was an interesting one involving these two. On the date of July 31, 1991, there were strange sightings of owls in broad daylight flying around England. Some eyewitnesses say these owls were carrying enveloped letters. However, it was on this date that the Wizarding World learned something shocking: Harry Potter was never invited to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Drs. Emily and Daniel Granger like most muggles never noted the owls and/or ignored the strange sights.

However the Ministry when discovering Harry had never received his Hogwarts Letter sent people to try and figure out why a few weeks later. Dumbledore himself was looking into why the son of James and Lily never got a letter; there in the Invitation Book that's used to track wizarding children, he and Minerva McGonagall saw that Harry's name was never on the invite list. An Auror in a Notice-Me-Not spell used a charm to read Harry's magical core when tracking the family going on a small trip to Oxford, and then reported that Harry Potter was a Squib.

Yes, Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's savior, the Boy-Who-Lived, was a Squib. No magic. But Harry and Hermione continued their life, unaware of a whole different world hidden alongside the muggle world. They never knew about magic existing, nor did they learn that Harry was some famous child celebrity who survived the Killing Curse that claimed his parents as an infant. They would never grow up fascinated by magic's existence, and make strange wonderful people and make friends. Just like that, the legend of Harry Potter, survivor of the Dark Lord Voldemort, was forgotten by many because their savior was not a wizard.

Hermione smirked. Harry gave a seductive one in return. "Alright... enough of this," said Hermione. "We have to finish our stuff up or else our teacher will give us failing grades. And you know I don't want to fail college."

"You'll do fine, baby," he tells her.

They may not have magic, but life for them was very interesting. They tend to get into strange misadventures growing up, especially on annual summer vacations to America seeing Hermione's relatives who live in Iowa City. They haven't started dating until they turned fourteen, when both kids realized that there was this bond between them that was more than just a sibling-like friendship. Daniel and Emily were happy when Harry and Hermione announced that they were dating. And ever since, the two have always been close.

"Of course, this is just too much... I mean really? All this by three days? Who does she think I am, a female Steven Hawking?"

Harry snickered.

"Ms. Erika isn't that bad, Hermione."

"She's a lonely spinster who hates teenagers. Remember when classes begun the first week we arrived to the university?"

Harry nodded, recalling the strange rules she had: No drugs, no beer, and no sex were among the rules she had for her class.

"Well you put up the good girl act around her when we all know it's a dirty lie," Harry whispers in her ear, causing his girlfriend to blush bright red.

"Stop it," she said.

Harry grins. He knew how to get her riled up at times. He returns his attention back to his homework.

"Alright, enough playing around, Mione. Seriously, we got this paper to get through so that old biddy of a teacher we have in our Algebra Class don't bitch at us."

"You're calling Ms. Erika an old biddy?" Hermione questioned Harry, mocking a scandalized face.

Harry was not fooled by the face she was making, since Hermione's lips twitched. "Those were the similar words you muttered at her when she wasn't looking on the first week of school."

"Because it's true," she mutters under her breath.

It was quiet in their living room/study area of their shared dorm room at the university. Aside the fish tank's lively fish swimming about, the radio playing _Welcome To The Jungle_ by Guns N' Roses, and the background noise from outside drifting through their open windows, the couple were trying to finish their homework. However, in the silence of their work of their assignments, Harry was noticing that Hermione was not... progressing at her usual level she dominates school work. Right now, he was doing better than her. He raised an eyebrow at this; this was most indeed curious of Miss Granger... to slack off...

"Hermione? You okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she answers, twirling her pencil, before holding it out like it was a magic wand and making soft swishy movements and pretending that colorful sparks were shooting from the tip.

Harry stares at her. She glances back.

"You really okay? I'm doing better at homework than you are right now."

"Just... a bit lazy today, is all," she tells him.

"Miss Granger, lazy? Somebody called the Men in Black; I think I have an alien who took my girlfriend's place."

She punches him in the arm lightly.

"Shut up."

Harry chuckles amusingly. Hermione looks away. After a minute of looking over his last three problems in the homework, he looks to her. She was making a strange face.

"... What's with that face, Mione?"

"What face?" she questions Harry, pretending to be confused.

"That face you were making earlier. I remember that one from my sixteenth birthday... I don't trust that face. It nearly got us in trouble for indecent exposure in the park that day by the copper..."

Again, she feigns innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mister Potter."

"Alright! Now you're pretending to be ignorant. That's not gonna work on me, babe."

Hermione glances off to the side. "Say... our dorm room's door is locked, right?"

"Yeah it's locked so none of our friends will barge in unannounced," he answers, looking back down on his papers. Setting the pencil down, he turns to her. "Why do you ask?"

She grabs him by the handful of his flannel shirt he was wearing and brought him up to her, and locks lips with him. She surprised him with the kiss and at first Harry was indeed surprised by this sudden romantic notion. But, Harry melts into this kiss as Hermione started moaning softly, and he deepens the kiss. Her hands fall loose of his clothes and he brought his hands around her sides and pulls her into his body. Her arms shoot around his neck as their kiss breaks briefly for a breath of air and their eyes open. There was love shining in her eyes. Then Harry initiates the next kiss and she deepens it, parting her lips for Harry's invading tongue. The moans turned deep with passion. She slides up onto his lap as he leans into the couch and she grinds a bit in his lap. Harry's hold on his girlfriend became possessive, as their hands fingered one another's hair. Soft pants and deep almost erotic moans leave their lips as they kept making out for the next three minutes. Suddenly, Hermione breaks the kiss off and she looks away.

"Oh... you know this would be very great and everything to spend some personal time making out with you that would eventually lead to a fun time on our couch, but alas as a good student of the university, I have that Algebra homework to finish up..."

Hermione moves off Harry's lap, fixes her clothes and her hair as Harry's mind was still in a post-daze of rampant teenage hormones. But his brain makes connections and his eyes refocus. Glasses askew on his face, he straightens them as his cheeks still burned with heat from the sudden make-out they had. He now casts a dark look at Hermione who sits there, looking innocent as she scratches an answer for problem twenty-seven.

She looks up. "What?" She smiles with that "innocent" look.

"Gimmie that," he grunts, grabbing Hermione's homework.

Hermione thrusts her fist into the air.

"Hell yes! My feminine wiles get the best of you once again, Mister Potter!" Harry couldn't believe how she had played his emotions again. Really, she's one clever sexy minx. Harry grabbed the rest of her homework papers and the folder it was from, and takes her calculator, too. He grumbled under his breath. Hermione pats him on the back. "Oh, don't pout Harry. I'll reward you later for this. I promise, honey."

"That was really low, Hermione. Really... you seriously suck. You know that, right?" Harry grunts, as he decides to review his girlfriend's homework and fix whatever errors he's spotted; right now there are no errors to correct.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's choice words. She looks away, crossing her arms over her sweater-clad chest.

"Yeah... well with that attitude of yours, Harry, there's no way I'll suck you."

The sound of the pencil's graphite tip breaking brought a wicked smile to her face. Glancing briefly, Harry's cheeks had broken out once more into a bright deep red blush. She lets out a beautiful laugh as the blushing green-eyed teenager grabs another pencil and resumes working. She did keep her end of the promise once their homework was finished...

* * *

**I was smirking as I wrote this. Hopefully... some found this to be quiet humorous. Was it a nice one-shot to read?**


End file.
